It is well known that the release of a strong noxious or evil smelling fluid upon the body of a woman will stop an attacker from committing rape or other body contact assault. The release of liquid or gaseous ammonia has this effect as well as more noxious smells such as skunk scent or various mercaptans.
In the prior art various self protection devices are known, most of which have a container or capsule holding a liquid or gas under pressure. The prior art container or capsule is broken by piercing the capsule or container with a pin or other sharp point, releasing the fluid. Most of these prior art devices also are constructed to direct a stream of liquid or gas at an attacker.
These prior art devices are poorly constructed, however, to quickly release a fluid not under pressure.